dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
You look surprised. If you'd been paying attention, you might still be alive. Rogue overview Rogues are cunning and elusive adversaries. Rogues slip into and out of shadows on a whim, pass anywhere across the field of battle without fear of reprisal, and appear suddenly only to drive home a lethal blade. As a rogue, you might face others’ preconceptions regarding your motivations, but your nature is your own to mold. You could be an agent fresh from the deposed king’s shattered intelligence network, an accused criminal on the lam seeking to clear your name, a wiry performer whose goals transcend the theatrical stage, a kid trying to turn around your hardluck story, or a daredevil thrill-seeker who can’t get enough of the adrenaline rush of conflict. Or perhaps you are merely in it for the gold, after all. With a blade up your sleeve and a concealing cloak across your shoulders, you stride forth, eyes alight with anticipation. What worldly wonders and rewards are yours for the taking? *'Role:' Striker. You dart in to attack, do massive damage, and then retreat to safety. You do best when teamed with a defender to flank enemies. *'Power Source:' Martial. Your talents depend on extensive training and constant practice, innate skill, and natural coordination. *'Key Abilities:' Dexterity, Strength, Charisma *'Armor Proficiencies:' Cloth, Leather *'Weapon Proficiencies:' Dagger, Hand Crossbow, Shuriken, Sling, Short Sword *'Bonus to Defense:' +2 Reflex *'Hit Points at 1st Level:' 12 + Constitution score **'Hit Points per Level Gained:' 5 **'Healing Surges per Day:' 6 + Constitution modifier *'Build Options:' Brawny Rogue, Trickster Rogue Characteristics Combat advantage provides the full benefit of your powers, and a combination of skills and powers helps you gain and keep that advantage over your foes. You are a master of skills, from Stealth and Thievery to Bluff and Acrobatics. Religion Rogues prefer deities of the night, luck, freedom, and adventure, such as Sehanine and Avandra. Evil and chaotic evil rogues often favor Lolth or Zehir. Races Those with a love for secrets exchanged in shadows and change for its own sake make ideal rogues, including elves, tieflings, and halflings. Skills Rogues are all trained in the skill Stealth (Dex) and Thievery (Dex). From the class skills list below, choose four more trained skills at 1st level. *Acrobatics (Dex) *Athletics (Str) *Bluff (Cha) *Dungeoneering (Wis) *Insight (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) *Perception (Wis) *Streetwise (Cha) Class Features *First Strike *Rogue Tactics *Rogue Weapon Talent *Sneak Attack First Strike At the start of an encounter, you have combat advantage against any creatures that have not yet acted in that encounter. Rogue Tactics You specialize in the use of one kind of implement to gain additional abilities when you wield it. Choose one of the following forms of implement mastery. Artful Dodger: You gain a bonus to AC equal to your Charisma modifier against opportunity attacks. Brutal Scoundrel: You gain a bonus to Sneak Attack damage equal to your Strength modifier. The choice you make also provides bonuses to certain rogue powers. Individual powers detail the effects (if any) your Rogue Tactics selection has on them. Rogue Weapon Talent When you wield a shuriken, your weapon damage die increases by one size. When you wield a dagger, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls. Kukris and parrying daggers count as daggers for purposes of this feature. Sneak Attack Once per turn, when you have combat advantage against an enemy and are using a weapon from the light blade, the crossbow, or the sling weapon group, an attack you make against that enemy deals extra damage if the attack hits. You decide whether to apply the extra damage after making the damage roll. As you advance in level, your extra damage increases. Sneak Attack Damage * Level 1-10 2d6 * Level 11-20 3d6 * Level 21-30 5d6 Rogue powers Rogue powers, having a martial power source, are also called exploits. Rogue feats These feats can only be chosen by rogues, or characters who have previously chosen a multiclass rogue feat. *Backstabber *Brutal Wound *Press the Advantage *Surprise Knockdown ** No Paragon Feats *** No Epic Feats Rogue paragon paths These paragon paths have the rogue class, or hybrid/multiclass rogue, as a prerequisite. Additional prerequisites are noted. *cat burglar *daggermaster *master infiltrator *shadow assassin Category:Rogue Category:Classes Category:Strikers Category:Martial